You're the skirl
by WitchKingOfAngmar
Summary: Hal and Stig are out sailing alone, and both of them admit something they've been hiding for a while. Yaoi lemon. Don't like, don't read.


Warning: yaoi

I don't own Brotherband Chronicles (sadly)

**Ok, I decide to do another story. The idea was partially inspired by Quillcox. Thanks for being like the only person who read my story.**

"He's not coming."

"Just give him five more minutes."

"You've been saying that for the past half hour, Hal!"

"Just five more minutes, Stig."

Hal and Stig were going to go out sailing with Ulf, and so far, he hadn't shown up. (If you read my other story, you'll know why. I wouldn't have come either XD) He was almost an hour late, and Stig was getting impatient.

"Can we just go, Hal?"

"Fine, let's go. Raise the port sail."

"You're going to sail out of the bay?"

"Unless you'd rather row!"

In minutes, the sail was up, and the _Heron_ was speeding out towards the sea. It was a warm day, and after a few minutes, Stig took his shirt off. This wasn't uncommon. If it was warm out, it was more comfortable to sail without a shirt. At least, it was for Stig.

Hal couldn't help but stare at Stig. He'd had a crush on him since he pulled him out of that freezing cove. Stig was very well built. He had six-pack abs, which were literally rock hard. He had big, round pecs, which would occasionally bounce as the ship cut through the waves. (My profile has links to some pics so you can get a general idea.) After watching that for a little while, Hal started to develop a... problem, down south.

Soon, they were out at sea. It was a beautiful day, and the ocean was perfectly smooth. Stig lowered the sail, and the ship came to a gentle stop. He looked back at Hal, smiling, and noticed the odd look on his skirl's face.

"Hal, is something–"

"Stig, I have to tell you something."

The look on Hal's face and the tone in his voice made Stig a bit nervous.

"Um, okay."

Hal took a deep breath, and at exactly the same moment, both boys blurted out as fast as they could:

"I've had a crush on you for a long time please don't be mad if you never want to talk to me again – wait, what?"

"Hal, did you just say you like me?"

"Yeah, I don't know if it's love, or just hormones, but I really like you."

"I feel the same way about you–" Without another word, Hal leaned over and kissed Stig on the mouth.

When they came apart, all Stig could say was, "Wow."

Without saying anything, Hal pulled his shirt off. He was thin, but not weak. He had some nice abs, and some definite definition in his chest. But the thing Stig noticed most of all was the… interestingly large tent in Hal's pants. When Stig saw that, he began to develop one of his own. He pulled Hal to him and kissed him again, but this was different. The skin-on-skin contact made it so much better, and before long Hal was rocking his hips against Stig's thigh.

"Hal, I can't wait any longer."

"You wanna do it- here?"

"Yes, so much. Please Hal, I've been waiting for this for years!"

Hearing that, Hal bent over and pulled Stig's pants down, leaving him in his extremely tight boxers. Then Stig reached over and pulled down Hal's pants, revealing his boxers. But the tent in Hal's pants only seemed to get bigger. Now Stig was curious.

But before he could react, Hal pulled down Stig's boxers, freeing an impressive 7.5 inch dick and two heavy balls. Stig gasped as the cool air caressed him, and he began to leak dribbles of precum. Without a word, Hal leaned forward and took the tip of Stig's cock in his mouth, drawing an even louder gasp. He then move his head forward, and without any hesitation, took Stig down to the root. Stig moaned as Hal's throat opened to allow the head of his cock to proceed, and then closed around him. But when Hal started swallowing, it really drove him nuts. He snapped his hips forward, and moaned as loudly as possible; it's not like anyone was around to here him. Hal felt Stig swelling, and Stig moaned out, "Ooohh, I'm gonna-"

Hal sucked as hard as he could, and with one last moan, Stig shot his sticky cum down Hal's throat.

Hal let Stig fall from his mouth, and gave him a minute to catch his breath.

"Oh, Hal. That was awesome! But we're not done yet."

With that, Stig tugged down Hal's boxers, and he was struck speechless by what he saw. Standing proudly before him was an 8.5 inch cock, with two very big, very heavy balls dangling beneath it.

"Man, Hal, you're fuckin' huge!"

Hal smirked at him. "I guess the skirl DOES get the better part of the loot."

Stig stared at the huge dick before him. "Hal, I was going to suck you off, but now…"

Hal's face fell a little. "That's okay, Stig. I'll take care of it myself."

Stig shook his head quickly. "No, that's not what I meant, Hal. I was going to suck you, but I want you to fuck me instead!"

Hal couldn't believe his ears. "Really?"

"Well, you are my skirl, after all."

With that, Hal tackled Stig, taking him down to the deck. He put three fingers in his mouth and sucked them for a minute, before placing them at Stig's entrance. He pressed one finger in, and Stig moaned at the new feeling. When Hal added a second finger, he grunted and screwed up his face at the slightly uncomfortable feeling. And then Hal found Stig's prostate.

"Ooooohhh, Hal. D-do that again."

Hal pressed his fingers against the same spot, producing a similar effect. When he added the third finger, Stig didn't even notice.

After a minute or two, Hal withdrew his fingers, and Stig groaned at the loss. Then he felt Hal move around a bit, and something big, hard, and wet prodded against his entrance. Of course by now, Stig was completely hard again, and this made him begin leaking a large amount of precum, covering his abs.

"This might hurt at first."

"Just go slowly."

With that, Hal pressed forward. There was a slight resistance, until suddenly, the tip of his cock popped into Stig. Both boys moaned at the feeling: Hal at the intense heat and tightness, Stig at the slight pain of such a big object entering him. After a moment, Hal couldn't wait any longer. He began pressing in, until he was half-sheathed in Stig. The bigger boy groaned at the huge intrusion.

"Fuck, Hal, you feel even bigger when you're inside."

"Uh, Stig?"

"Yeah, Hal?"

"I'm barely half way in."

When Stig heard that, and realized just how big Hal was, it was too much. He moaned and shot his sticky load all over his chest. It was the biggest orgasm he ever had. When Hal felt Stig tighten around him, grunted at the intense pleasure. He couldn't take it anymore. He pushed into Stig further, until he was completely seated in him. When Stig felt Hal's balls against his skin, he groaned loudly. He felt so full, he came again, spraying himself and Hal. Some of the cum ran down onto Hal's dick and balls, and acted as a lubricant. Hal moaned at the feeling of Stig tightening around his entire length, and it was all he could do to stay still. They sat like that for about two minutes.

"Hal?"

"Yes, Stig?"

"You can move now."

Without replying, Hal slowly pulled out of Stig, until only the head of his dick was inside him. Stig moaned at the intense feeling of loss, and he groaned even louder when Hal slid back in. Hal began moving at a slow, steady pace. Both boys were constantly moaning.

"Ooohh, Stig, you're so fuckin' tight!"

"Well that's no surprise, you're huge! Anything would feel tight to you."

"Stig, I can't take it anymore. I need to go faster."

"Please, skirl. Fuck me as hard as you can!"

Stig had no idea what he had just gotten himself into.

For some reason, being called "skirl" was a major turn-on for Hal. He pulled nearly all the way out of Stig, and slammed back in. This got the loudest moan yet from Stig. Hal began to pound into Stig as hard and fast as he could. Stig was having the time of his life. He was being pounded so hard, not only were his balls bouncing around, but his pecs were bouncing too. Hal loved the sight of Stig's muscles moving, especially when they were moving because of him. It was so intense, Stig was about to come a fourth time, but Hal saw it coming. He leaned down and took Stig's dick in his mouth, and Stig shot his load into his mouth. Hal leaned forward and kissed Stig, and Stig could taste himself in Hal's kiss. Hal stayed there, lying on Stig's chest, and all the while his thrusts never slowed down. He absolutely loved the feeling of Stig's muscular chest underneath him, and he got an idea.

"Stig, flex your muscles for me."

"What?"

"I'm the skirl, and I want you to flex your muscles!"

Without a word, Stig began to tighten and relax his abs. His pecs bounced even more, and Hal could feel them become hard, then soft, underneath him. It was all too much.

"Oh, fuck, Stig, I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it, Hal. Fill me with your hot cum!"

That was enough. With one last grunt, Hal shoved his dick in as far as it would go, and with a scream of pleasure, he began to empty himself into his first mate. Stig had felt him swelling even bigger, and when he felt the first blast of cum, it pushed him over the edge. He screamed his skirl's name, and had a fifth orgasm. It was the best on he had ever had; he shot cum all the way up to his face. He could feel every blast of cum Hal pumped into him. By the time Stig stopped cumming, Hal had pumped seven strong blasts into him. But Hal wasn't even slowing down. Stig had been full after the first five blasts, but it didn't end there. Hal kept himself pressed against Stig, shooting eight, nine, ten strong blasts of cum, without showing signs of stopping. After eight blasts, Stig felt the cum entering his stomach. Hal got up to twelve blasts of cum, and Stig's stomach felt full, as if he had just eaten a good lunch. But Hal _still_ wasn't done! After 16 blasts of cum, Stig felt like he had overeaten at a feast. After Hal's 20th blast, Stig's stomach was extremely swollen. In the end, Hal shot a total of _27 strong_ _blasts_ into Stig, and about six weaker ones after that. Hal pulled out of Stig with a plop, and Stig contracted his muscles so that he didn't lose a single drop of Hal's cum. During Hal's orgasm, Stig had cum five more times, so he was covered inside and out with cum. Hal leaned in to kiss him, and when he did, Stig used his tongue to press a large amount of something into Hal's mouth. Hal loved the taste of it, and swallowed it without thinking. Then he looked at Stig.

"What was that?"

"Don't you recognize the taste of your own cum?"

Hal just stared at Stig. Apparently, Hal had come so much that a good bit of cum actually bubbled up into Stig's mouth.

"How did you cum so fucking much?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's and Araluen thing."

"I don't really care. As long as you're willing to share."

"Stig, anytime you want it, you just ask."

Both boys laughed quietly, before falling asleep right on the deck, Hal's head on Stig's chest.

**There it is! Ok, a couple of things to clear up.**

**Hal has a major muscle fetish. And Stig loves being ordered around by his "skirl."**

**For those who don't know, "skirl" means "captain."**

**Yes, I know no one could cum that much, and no, it would probably not well up into their mouth. But this is a story, not reality. Anything can happen.**

**If you have any questions of suggestions, let me know. If I get ANY reviews, I will eventually do another story. But I need some help. It will have Ingvar (as a top of course), but I don't know who to put him with. And after that, I think I'll do a story with an orgy including Ulf, Wulf, Hal, Stig, Ingvar, and whoever I put with Ingvar. Flames will be ignored.**


End file.
